


A Smile Shared

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots HP [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Short One Shot, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: That smile was bloody infuriating. Lily wanted to hate it – but then, if she could, the smile would be a non-issue in the first place.





	A Smile Shared

That smile was bloody infuriating. Lily wanted to hate it – but then, if she could, the smile would be a non-issue in the first place.

That smile was a confident and a little crooked twist of lips. It came easily and often and seemed impossible to escape.

The issue Lily had with the smile was two-fold: that it belonged to James Potter and that it never failed to send the butterflies skittering about her stomach in a mad flutter.

Which was absolutely maddening and very very bad because James Potter – whom Lily had at one point fittingly called an arrogant toerag – was the very last person on Earth she wanted to be attracted to.

The problem with hearts, however, was that they would not heed reason. Magic couldn’t help her either, for there was no spell or potion or charm to rid oneself of unwanted infatuation.

Lily was fairly sure about that, anyway, because she’d tried her damndest to find one.

It was ironic and highly inconvenient that she should react to that smile the way she did.

And to top off all the humiliation, Lily had the sinking feeling that sooner or later she would want to smother that smile with a kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

That smile made James’ heart soar. Not that slight twitch at the corners, nor the one that was wide and bright – in fact, none of the smiles that bloomed on her lovely lips were the ones affecting him so deeply.

That smile that always struck him like a lightning bolt was the one that sparkled in her green eyes, making them alight with laughter.

It was one of James’ most fervent wishes that one day that smile would be aimed at him.

The chances for that weren’t great, however – he had an unfortunate tendency of making an arse of himself whenever he tried to interact with Lily Evans.

He got so flustered and tongue-tied in her company that he tried to compensate by trying to seem cool. Time after time, he just ended up looking like an arrogant berk instead, much to his mates’ amusement.

Lily Evans definitely was not impressed, her green eyes cool and glaring when they met his.

And still, even that scoffing attention was welcome, making James flash her an assuredly goofy grin in return. 

Because glaring though she might be, Lily Evans had noticed him, and James’ heart leapt with joy.

 

* * *

 

 

The two of them were working late on a cold October night in their seventh year, curled together on the sofa in their Common Room as they had begun to do increasingly as of late, after they’d become Head Students together.

Lily made one of those snarky comments that were typical of her and which James adored. Wanting to coax a laugh out of her, he replied with a joke of his own.

But Lily Evans did not laugh. 

When James looked up at her, the corner of his lips curled in a smile, he found her looking at him.

Her green eyes sparkling. Smiling that smile of him that James had always dreamed of.

His heart skipped a beat.

Astonished, James was still trying to believe his long-ago wish had come true when something even more miraculous happened.

Lily Evans bent her head towards his, cupped his cheek with her warm fingers and pressed her soft lips against his in a feather-light kiss.

 


End file.
